Phoebe Halliwell's Life Force Switching Spell
One of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell's more powerful make-shift spells, the Life Force Switching Spell allows a witch to transfer souls with a past life; the spell actually calls on the past life's soul, summoning it into a future body while the caster's soul is transfered into the past life's body. Within each other's body, the souls have full control. Origin of the Spell In February 2000, Phoebe Halliwell began experiencing her past life Pearl Russell's seduction by a Warlock known as Anton. While her sisters Prue and Piper were having a party, Phoebe was studying for a psychology exam and came down to ask her sisters to quieten down. They agreed and began to say goodbye to their guests. Phoebe proceeded back to her bedroom, but then heard loud 1920s style music, and thinking it was her sisters, she came down the stairs but their was no one their. : She walked away from the steps and suddenly she was pushed back toward the wall. Once up against the wall, her bra stap was pulled down and her skirt was lifted up; she was enthralled by what was happening and when she knocked over a lamp, her sisters along with Leo Wyatt and Dan Gordon came to her side to see what was happening. : The sisters asked Dan to leave and Phoebe explained what happened and she told them it felt like she had no control over her body and Leo called it a seduction. The sisters then agreed to watch over Phoebe just in case it happened again. But the next day while Phoebe was talking her exam, she was thrown back from her seat, landing on the floor and Prue heard students scream and rushed to Phoebe's aid. Casting the Past Life Spell Searching for a solution in the Book of Shadows after Leo explained that it sounded like she was experiencing her past life's seduction. Phoebe located the Past Life Spell and although her sisters found it risky, she cast it and then she fell back on the couch in a sleep like state. : Phoebe then found herself seeing, feeling, and experiencing her past life in 1924. She found herself pulling up to Halliwell Manor in an old 20s style car where she walked up the stairs to the Manor and a man in a dapper suit opened the door for her. The house was full of guests and Phoebe's past life looked at herself in the mirror, she was adorned in a pin boa and dress, black hair and classic jewels with a herb pouch in her hand. She greeted a friend who she offered to create a curse for and then went over to a small girl who was reading the Book of Shadows and using tools to foresee the future. Angered by the girl, named Christina Larson, the woman picked up the girl's doll and smashed it on the floor causing the girl to cry. : The woman went up to man resembling Dan Gordon who was playing a song on the piano and asked him to play a different song but he refused. A woman that looked exactly like Prue Halliwell took a picture of a couple and another woman that looked exactly like Piper was serving people drinks at the bar. Phoebe's past life went to the woman that looked like Prue and exchanged words with her and then she went to the woman that looked like Piper and asked her to have the man playing the piano to play a different song. : As Phoebe's past life stood at the bar, the two women went to the man playing on the piano and Piper's look a like told the man to keep playing what he was playing and then she held a silver compact in her hand and the other woman pulled a paper from it. A man, known as Anton then pulled Phoebe to the wall and began kissing her, lowering her shoulder strap and pulling up her dress just as Phoebe experienced the previous night. : The man then took Phoebe to the backyard of the Manor where he gave her a potion, and after she drank it, she blasted a stream of fire towards a wooden crate causing it to explode, Phoebe then awoke in the present day. Looking at the Family Tree Phoebe explained to her sisters what she saw and Leo explained that her soul recognized the souls of the past lives and they proceed to the Attic where they found the Halliwell Family Tree. Looking at the tree, they discovered the three women saw were their great aunts, three cousins, Priscilla Baxter, Phoebe Bowen and Pearl Russell. They found that Pearl died the same day as it was in 1924. Phoebe then recalled the little girl she saw, Christina Larson, and maybe she could help them figure out what happened to Russell. Meeting Christina The sisters tracked down Christina to Intermezzo, an old age home where as soon as Christina saw Phoebe, she remembered what had happened to her dolly. Leo and the sisters explained to her that it was a woman who looked like her and when the woman began to get worked up, Phoebe held Christina's hands and asked her to recall that day in 1924, to remember what happened to Pearl Russell. : Christina explained there was an awful fire and a battle between Russell and her cousins, she told them that the women pulled a beautiful necklace off of Russell and threw it in the foyer. She then burst into tears remembering her dolly. Phoebe told her sisters that there was no other option, she had to cast the spell again and go back to the 1920s. Going Back to the Past Now back at the Manor, Phoebe read the Past Life Spell from the Book of Shadows and returned to where she left off with Anton in the backyard. The fire blasted the boxes and Anton told her they had to kill her cousins because it was the only way to be together. Pearl expressed hesitation, but Anton tried to convince her they needed to die. : They proceeded back into the Manor where Pearl went to Phoebe Bowen, they exchanged words and Bowen tried to blast her using her icy breath but the amulet Pearl was wearing absorbed it and she then blasted Bowen with a stream of fire, but she froze it. As the two battled, Anton took on the identity of Priscilla Baxter's former love, a man who looked like Leo, and he brought her to the side and then glamoured back into Anton, pushing Priscilla to the floor, as he lunged at her, Baxter attempted to use her power of Molecular Deceleration on him to slow him down, but it didn't work, he began choking her. She kneed him in between the legs and got away. : Priscilla joined forces with Phoebe Bowen and procseeded to attack Pearl, as they grabbed Pearl and placed a rope around her, Phoebe woke up in the present, telling her sisters it was them who tried to kill her. Frustrated by what had happened, Phoebe retreated to her room. Her sisters came to talk to her and after reassuring her, Phoebe and Leo realized she needed to find the amulet, because it could protect her from the spell. : Phoebe wanted to go back to Christina to try to find out where the amulet went but her sisters were hesitant to do so. But Phoebe persuaded Leo to go with her to Intermezzo secretly as her sisters were none the wiser. Casting the Spell Phoebe travelled to Intermezzo with Leo to talk to Christina again to try to find out if their was anything she new about the amulet that Anton tore from Pearl's neck but when it turned out to be a dead end, Phoebe asked Leo if their would be away for her to travel to the 1920s and have full control of her past life's body and he told her it would require actually switching Life Forces, literally calling forth Pearl's soul while her own soul travelled back to the 1920s. : Phoebe then laid on Christina's bed and wrote the spell and cast it. Her soul then teleported into Pearl's body while Priscilla and Phoebe Bowen were trying to kill Pearl. she broke free from the two women and went over to the bar searching for the amulet but didn't fidn anything. She ran up the stairs and tried to explain that she was from the future where the three of them have involved into sister witches, good witches but the two women didn't believe it and Bowen tried to blast her with her ice breath but Phoebe averted it and then against the wall tried to reverse the spell to return to her own body but it didn't work. : While Phoebe was in the past, Pearl's soul came forward and entered Phoebe's body. Christina then got up from her wheelchair and walked over to the dresser where she pulled out the amulet to Leo's confusion and walked over to Phoebe's body, placing the amulet on her. Christina then transformed into Anton and he punched Leo causing him to burst through the bathroom door where the real Christina was gagged and bound. Now Anton and Pearl were reunited and Anton kissed Pearl and she awoke. The two then proceeded to Halliwell Manor. : Back in the past, Phoebe tried to escape from the two cousins and after leading them upstairs, she snuck by them and went back down, she tried casting the spell again but it didn't work, Pearl was protected by the amulet preventing her from swapping souls. Downstairs Phoebe was still trying to find the amulet when the cousins appeared behind and put a rope behind her pulling her to the ground. Baxter pulled out the spell from her garter and as Phoebe tried to break free, the two cousins told her that they can't allow she and Anton to join forces in that life or in any future life. They began reciting the spell and pulling the rope tighter around Phoebe's neck. Phoebe continued chanting the spell, but it still didn't work. Prue and Piper Vanquish Anton and the Spell is Reversed After finding Leo and Christina at Intermezzo, Piper, Prue and Leo travelled back to Halliwell Manor where Anton and Pearl were waiting. Pearl explained how she knew that they were sisters now and they proceeded to try to attack. Anton could hear Phoebe chanting her spell, and he let go of Pearl's hand and Pearl blasted a stream of fire at Prue and Piper but Prue diverted it sending it straight into Anton, destroying him. : Piper then went behind Pearl and knocked her over the head and pulled the amulet off of her, while in the past, Phoebe was still reciting the reversal spell. With the amulet removed, the souls returned to their own bodies, and as Phoebe called for Piper and Prue, Prue told Piper to put the necklace back on. Baxter and Bowen completed the spell, killing Russelll. Phoebe got up from the floor gasping for air and hugged her sisters. The Spell In this time and in this place, Take the spirit I displace. Bring it forth while I go back, To inhabit a soul so black. The Reversal In this time and in this place, Take the spirit I displaced. Bring me forth while she goes back, To her soul so black. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Spells Category: Phoebe Halliwell's Spells Category: Season 2